Seven Days (After while ver)
by Youcha
Summary: Yuzuru came to Seryou's house and- /Touji, I'll be out for a while so...hmm? your friend?/ ah, onii-san this is.../ Eh? Natsuki-senpai?/ Warning: bad English


**Title : Seven Days (After while ver.)**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Yaoi(MxM) and really bad English**

* * *

**A/N: This is my first story in FF. I hope you like it! And I'm really sorry for my poor English m(_ _)m. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"So…the third year students want you to become the club leader when Kaji retired?" Yuzuru ate his French fries while listening to Seryou's story.

Seryou nodded, "Uh-uh, although I refused when they asked me first time but they still run after me…I don't even know why they want me to do it…"

"Well, I think that's because you're doing great in club…why don't you accept the request? Besides, I don't think that's bad idea…"

"No! I don't want to!" Seryou gave a loud 'no' immediately and that made Yuzuru shocked a bit.

"Why? Don't tell me you're getting tired of archery…"

"No, of course that's not it…it just"

"It just what?"

"If…if I become a club leader…" Seryou looked at Yuzuru hesitantly and continued his line, "uhm…you know…since Yuzuru-san will be busy at college…I…uhm…I want to spent more time with you."

Yuzuru saw Seryou with a surprised look, "Aww…Seryou, since when you become this cute?" and then pinch Seryou's cheek with his left hand –his right hand was holding a cola.

"Yuzuru-san!"

"Hai, hai, I understand," Yuzuru take his hand back, "but can't you think of it? If you want to see me, I can visit the dojo, you know." said the shorter man with a smile.

"But still…" Seryou looked at Yuzuru who was looking at him with a really very cute smile, then Seryou gave a soft sigh, "okay, I'll think of it…" he knew he can't win against his boyfriend cuteness.

It's been three months since Yuzuru had graduated from their school. He attended the University that 4 stations far from his apartment complex. Seryou's in his second year now and he still in the archery club, though Seryou didn't think he must be in the club anymore since Yuzuru is already graduated, but Seryou knew Yuzuru wouldn't like that so he still try his best in the club.

"It's already four," Yuzuru looked at his watch, "you want to go somewhere?"

Seryou shook his head, "Anywhere's fine…"

_As long as I'm with you_

"Want to come over?" asked Yuzuru, and that made Seryou blush a little.

He remembered last time he came to Yuzuru's apartment, they were sitting while watching a one day rent DVD and suddenly Yuzuru kissed him, passionately. But when Seryou thought everything was going smoothly, Yuzuru's little sister came home and screamed. Well, it was predictable. She saw her dear onii-chan on couch wearing a half opened shirt with one unknown creature biting his neck.

"You don't want to?"

"No…uh…but last time your little sister…"

"Ah, that's right. I totally forgot about that…she prohibited me to bring you home if I thought to do 'something inappropriate'," Yuzuru scratched his chin, "so, where should we go?"

_So, you really think of something inappropriate, Yuzuru-san?_

Seryou took a deep breath after his wild fantasies about what Yuzuru possibly thinks and managed to talk normally, "Then, how about…my house?"

Yuzuru looked at Seryou with unsure eyes, "Your house?"

_I don't know why but he always seems bothered when we're talking about my house. After his first visit, he never wants to come over even if I invited him. I wonder why…_

"Umm…" Yuzuru started talking again, "will she be there?"

Seryou confused with his boyfriend question, "She?"

"You know, umm…" Yuzuru said unwillingly, "Shino?"

_Shino? Why he asked about Shino all of sudden?_

"I don't think so…she was going to England 2 days ago so-"

"That's good, let's go then…" Yuzuru stood and took his bag with bright smile.

"Yuzuru-san?" Seryou couldn't help but confused with his boyfriend sudden change expression.

Yuzuru looked at Seryou who didn't even move an inch, "Did you change your mind? Want to go somewhere else?"

_And let the chance to do 'something inappropriate' with you go away? No way._

"…"

Seryou stoned when realized what was in his mind.

_Wha…What am I thinking? Touji, you're the worst! You're a pervert! Pervert! Pervert!_

Seryou shook his head, answered his boyfriend question and tried to kick away the image of he and his boyfriend do-

_Ugh…_

"Seryou? What's wrong?"

Seryou looked at worried-looking Yuzuru and smile,

"No, Nothing. Let's go, Yuzuru-san."

**-To be continued-**


End file.
